


dkswv10

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Immortal Scully, post CoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: AU mash up: Dystopian and Arranged Marriage





	dkswv10

The sun is silver, leaving bubbles like mercury across the sheet of water. It’s always cold these days. Or maybe it’s just her. The room’s temperature is no different. Her view is no different. She should be no different. 

Yet she’s been dreaming of late. Something They eliminated. Or were supposed to have.

She sees snippets of action, hears voices, sees faces. A woman with red hair and flowing clothes, a tall man with a broad nose and unpredictable eyes, a balding man with a serious expression. She’s heard someone she believes is her mother praying and an older man, perhaps her father, reading. A book! How she misses those. Forbidden for centuries, sometimes she wonders if her dreams are just plots from novels she might once have consumed. Monsters lurking unseen, great swathes of ice, cornfields and forests (how she loves those ones), and sometimes she dreams of stolen kisses on a black leather couch. She wakes with a sensation deep in her guts, and it travels along her nerves until every inch of her skin is singing. 

Romance, lust, love. Erased in order to promulgate the Future. They decided procreation without emotion would see the survival of the human species. Survival, not living. Nobody has lived for lifetimes. They found a way to ensure the human body merely continued along the spectrum of time. They stopped the ageing process. They deemed that coupling should be done by computer. Deep in the recesses of her mind she thinks that there was such a thing before. Dating over the web. But back then there was choice and consent and feelings.She shivers, looks at the dress, swallows the taste of dread. It’s time. Her number is literally up. Female dkswv10 entered in to the database and matched to a male for coupling based on whatever parameters They see fit.

Her dresser arrives. She itches the nape of her neck as a memory of the dream man with the green-black eyes passes into her mind. She has often wondered who she was when the Present ended and the Past became forbidden. How old was she? Had she loved, been loved? This man, he was important. She didn’t need a computer to know that. Her body may have been prodded and examined and changed, but she still recognises gut instinct. Science cannot always provide; black and white seeps into grey.

Something about those thoughts makes her smile. 

Then she stops smiling. She is to be paired. Another ten years with a man she will never meet, never laugh with, never touch. How time drags when you are immortal.

She wears the garb. Same every time. This will be her twenty-fifth pairing. As yet, she has produced no offspring. Their systems, technology, interference in the natural process fail every time. And every time she imagines They will discard her. Yet. Here she is again. How many times must she endure the same procedures only to disappoint. If those dreams are really her memories trapped in her mind, her life before seemed to be filled with people and places that satisfied her. She seemed busy. She seemed valued.

It is cold. She can never warm up. The room is sterile, silver like the sun. Green digits flash on the giant screen before her. Her appearance still surprises her. The way her copper hair frames her face, the blueness of her eyes, the curve of her nose. There are freckles across her face, a mole above her lips. She looks the same as she has always done. She wonders what her match will think. There is a brief moment during the matching ceremony where they each see the other. Not in the flesh, but on the screen. They can communicate, smile, wave, talk, but they will never meet. And the memories of the match fade quickly. She cannot remember any of the others.

The digits stop whirring. Male fwmwv13.

She closes her eyes, takes in a breath. Her chest rises and shudders. She is nervous, a feeling she hasn’t had in many years. She digs her nails into her palms, flattens the white dress against her legs. 

She opens her eyes.

He opens his eyes. He tilts his head. Frowns. Rubs his chin. “Scully?” he says and then his smile is wide, filled with awe, green-black eyes sparkling.Her gasp is loud, pops from her chest. Her eyebrow rises. She can’t speak, as hundreds of years fall at her feet. Her eyes are wet, her throat dry. 

“Mulder?” she says, before the screen goes black.


End file.
